Pleasure Without Principals Fullmetal Alchemist
by DJRena
Summary: Collection of oneshots of slash FMA. Various Pairings, YAOI SLASH


Pleasure Without Principals

Midoriko: Um, I just felt like I needed to add a little bit of PWP to my archive, I don't seem to have very many, or any FMA for that matter. Well, mostly PWP. I guess there's some buildup, and some teasing, but still...Yea, the title sounds retarded, but it's the only PWP anagram I could come up with. PWP, kukukuku! So, here ya go!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, this wouldn't be a fanfiction; it would an episode. Also, I don't make any money off of this. TT-TT

Edward Elric walked into the office of one Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, steam erupting from his ears. He glared daggars at the dark-haired man sitting in the desk. "Why in the hell did you send us to Janlar, knowing it was basically suicide?!" he yelled, slamming his hands down on the wood. Roy sat in his desk calmly, signing the last of his signatures and gathering all of the papers all together. He cleared his throat loudly and Hawkeye stood, taking the stack.

As she walked out of the room and closed the door, the dark-haired man lifted his head and opened his onyx orbs, a light smirk on his lips. "I honestly have no idea what you mean," he said, shrugging carelessly. "I was not informed that it was their annual waterballoon fight at the time I sent you there. It's not like waterballoons cause lasting damage..."

"Lasting damage!" Ed exploded. "What if the water washed away the blood seal in Al's suit? What about that?" "Well, that didn't happen, did it?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. Apparently the blonde was unaware of the seal he put in the armor to prevent such things from happening. He wouldn't be able to handle the boy if something were to happen to his brother. The younger was fairly good at keeping the shorter one in line.

Ed shook his head a bit, the tie holding his braid coming loose and damp hair settling on his shoulders. Before the blonde could reach up to tie it again, Roy suddenly stood, his hand sweeping over his desk, scattering the rest of the papers onto the floor and sending his lamp and phone flying. Ed gasped as his superior walked around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. As he easily picked him up and threw him against the desk, not hard enough to bruise, Roy's smirk widened.

"Right now however, you have more... pressing matters to attend to than your little brother," he whispered, nudging his leg between the smaller boy's and making his erection known. "W-what the hell?" Ed asked, shocked. Using the smaller boy's surprise to his advantage, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the other's. The blonde's gasp was swallowed by Roy's hungry mouth and the ravenette's hands gently found the other boy's hips, massaging them softly.

Ed's wide eyes slowly closed as he submitted to the kiss. His arms slowly left his sides and slid around Roy's neck, burying themselves in raven tresses as the elder man kissed him senseless. The Flame Alchemist smirked against the other's lips. 'So easy,' he thought, dipping Ed's head back to deepen the kiss, getting no resistance. His tongue slid across the blonde's lips, demanding admittance. With a soft moan, Full Metal parted his lips to Roy's questing tongue.

As it shot into the other's warm mouth and danced along with the blonde's own appendage, Ed's face flushed as his leather pants grew far too tight in the crotch region and fire raced through his veins. Roy reluctantly drew back as the need for oxygen became almost overwhelming. The boy underneath him greedily sucked in air, lightheaded from not breathing combined with that heart-stopping kiss.

Panting, the ravenette trailed gentle kisses down his jaw line and upward. Nibbling gently on his earlobe, Roy slipped his hand under his uke's black shirt, the other one pushing his red cloak off of his shoulders. Edward gasped loudly, followed by a moan before his brain caught up to what he was doing. He pushed Roy back, panting, eyes wide. "S-stop!" he said, face red. "What are you doing?"

The elder man pouted. "I thought it was clear, Edward," he said huskily, advancing on the boy once more as his pout changed to the look of a starving man gazing upon a steak dinner. "Right now, I'm ravishing you, then, when my patience wears thin and you beg me to, I'm going to fuck your brains out." Ed squeaked as the dark-haired man rubbed a hand over his slowly hardening erection. "Don't act as if you don't like it," he whispered sensually. "These tight leather pants that have enticed me all this time do no good in hiding how hard you are. I promise to make you feel really good."

Ed bit his lip to stifle another moan and he looked away. "Wait, slow down. I-it's not that," he whispered. Roy pulled his hand away and stepped back. "You're clean, aren't you?" he asked. The blonde blushed more and stuttered out, "Y-yeah, it's just that, I-I mean I haven't...I've never..." "Had sex with another man?" the Flame Alchemist finished for him. The shorter shook his head lightly. "With anyone," he whispered, ashamed of his inexperience.

"Ah, so you haven't fucked that girl that's always harping you," he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he leaned back into the other boy's personal bubble. "I'm very glad I could be the one to deflower you." Ed's eyes widened. "Y-you mean Winry?! She likes women!" The boy suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wider. "D-don't tell anyone that!" he exclaimed. Roy smiled, tilting his head lightly. "You think no one noticed that before now? The girl is probably more masculine than you are, Edward-chan," he purred.

The boy scrunched up his face and prepared to tell him to go fuck someone else, when the nickname sunk in. He blushed again and put his hands on the desk behind him to steady himself. "Good idea," Roy said, grabbing the boy hips and sitting him on the desk. "It gives me more leverage. Now, I want you to take off your clothes while I get us plenty of time alone," he said in his 'do-what-I-say' voice.

Ed nodded meekly and slowly pulled the zipper of his black shirt down. The younger boy slipped it over his shoulders, leaving him in his black undershirt, pants, boots, and gloves. Roy, never taking his eyes off the show he was getting, leaned over on the floor and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing Jean Havoc's office number.

"Yes, Havoc, this is Mustang. I need you to find Hawkeye and tell her to take the rest of the day off. Yes, she's in the mail room. No, I have a very important meeting and I can't be interrupted for any reason. Alright." He hung up just as Ed pulled his black tank top off. Making an appreciative sound, he walked closer to the boy, eyes roaming his exposed chest. A frown marred the beautiful, almost childlike features of the blonde as a deeper, different-looking blush than before spread over his face.

He picked up his tank top and put it on his right shoulder, covering his automail arm as he looked down, ashamed for the first time of his disability. Roy walked up to him, looking down at the shirt before snatching it away and placing his palm on Ed's shoulder, part of his hand on skin, part on metal. Leaning in, his breath tickled the blonde's ear lightly as he whispered. "You have no idea how hot those makes you."

Ed gasped again as a gloved hand carelessly flicked the button on his pants. When his hand was slapped away, Roy frowned, pulling back. The shorter boy had the cutest look on his face. He looked almost surprised at what he had done, but he looked up shyly at his superior. "It's j-just," he started, before growing bolder. He blurted out, "You'rewearingtoomanyclothes!" With a smirk, the ravenette put a hand on his hip. "Well, then, Full Metal, why don't you do something about it?" The golden-eyed boy's mouth fell open and he gaped.

After getting over the initial shock, he reached forward with his artificial hand, shakily pulling the buttons of the uniform undone as his teeth grabbed the middle finger of his other glove and yanked. As he got his good hand free, he made quick work of Roy's top, throwing it wherever clothes go in this situation, followed by the white undershirt, ripped off. Inky black orbs smirked merrily, matching their owner's mouth. "Now I'll have to get another shirt, since you broke the buttons on that one."

Ed just growled, pulling off the other's gloves, eager to feel the skin all over his body. He unzipped his own pants and was about to get off the desk to take them off when the taller man grabbed his hips and kissed him passionately, lifting his bottom off of the wood. The blonde couldn't help but moan helplessly into the kiss, working to pull his pants past his thighs. They slid over his bare arousal and he broke away, hissing.

"Ah, that answers my question," Roy said as the kiss broke and he looked down at the large arousal nestled in tight dark-golden curls. As Ed kicked off his boots, socks, and pants, the Lieutenant Colonel decided it was time to give the shorter boy some credit where credit was due. "Now I know where your height went, love." Blushing again, Ed looked torn between yelling about being called short and exposing the Flame Alchemist. He, obviously, chose the latter.

Pulling down the blue pants of Roy's uniform and the black silk boxers underneath them, he gasped at the sight of the other man's own cock. Neatly shaven, there was a small patch of hair just above the base of the nine inch item that Ed was currently drooling over. "Mmm..." The blonde unconsciously moaned softly, making his soon-to-be lover smirk. "Maybe I should shave you sometime..." the man trailed off, and Ed nodded furiously, noting in the back of his head the future invitation.

The elder man stepped out of his pants and kicked them away, his hard-on brushing the blonde's thigh. The taller man gritted his teeth and reached forward to gently massage the other's erection. The tip had a clear bead of precum, and after kissing the boy's lips once more, the Lt. Colonel dropped to his knees and kissed it from the tip. Ed choked and the ravenette grabbed a hip in time to prevent him from bucking up and off the desk.

With his other hand, he brought two fingers to his mouth to wet them lightly before bringing it back up to the small, round pink nubs on Ed's chest. Pinching it lightly, he rolled the nipple in his fingers, its owner's hands winding themselves into his hair. As he took the head of the erection before him into his mouth, the hands tightened. "R-roy," the blonde whimpered. "Fuck!"

"Mmm," Roy hummed a bit, pulling back and looking up at the blushing blonde, his hands coming down to gently massage the blonde's taut pink balls. "Of course, but a bit of foreplay is nice first." Ed flushed deeper and opened his mouth, but paused. Using his hands, he guided the man back to his member, too shy to ask what he wanted so bad. Roy was having none of that. He said he was going to make the boy beg and he meant it.

Sticking out his tongue, he flicked it along the slit, getting more precum and a loud moan. He blew lightly, causing the hands to tighten again and asked, "What do you want, Edward?" The boy had closed his eyes and was panting, but his eyes opened and flashed a moment. His voice lowered as he all but glared at the kneeling man.

"You know damned well what I want, you fucking tease," he growled, upset for being tormented so. Roy licked the tip again and drew a strangled moan from the younger. "Don't be so mean, Ed-chan," he murmured before opening his mouth and taking about half of the hard cock into his mouth. Ed moaned, closing his eyes again as he sucked off by his superior. Roy pulled back to the head and gave it a hard suck before going to the base again.

Ed's cock slipped wetly from the dark-haired one's mouth, who licked his lips. The blonde squeaked as the vein on the underside of his member was nipped lightly with bottom teeth. Roy's tongue ran apologetically over the part, turning his head slightly to suck that one spot.

The gloved auto-mail hand slid from the soft raven hair, tightly gripping the edge of the wooden desk, but it's flesh partner was still holding tightly to the hair of the taller boy. "OhfuckingGod," Ed was moaning like a mantra over and over. He was probably as loud during sex as he was all the time. Roy loved hearing sounds for everything he did to his lovers.

Then, suddenly, all the pleasure Ed felt thus far was blown out of the water. The dark-haired man between his legs braced himself gently on the tight thighs of Full Metal and leaned forward. Roy quickly opened his mouth to accept the phallus and slowly relaxed his throat, the thick cock sliding in until Roy's nose was brushing coarse, blonde hairs. The boy gargled on his spit and his eyes bulged.

If his mouth wasn't so full, Roy would have smirked. He increased the suction as much as he could and started bobbing his head up and down. He sucked as hard as he could when he took it into his mouth, and when it slid out, he ran his tongue from the base to the head, swirling it for a moment. After giving it one last hard suck, he drew the cock back into his throat, making swallowing motions.

At first, he wasn't completely sure how much Ed was liking this. The only other man that Roy had deep-throated was screaming to cum by now, but the smaller one was reacting the same as when he was just licking and he hadn't made any louder sounds. Then, after a moment, he answered his question. He heard his little blonde swallow hard, then resume the noise-making. Judging by the pleasured moans and grunts coming from the blonde, he was thoroughly enjoying the experience. And from the way his body was tensing, he was very close to the edge.

Roy wasn't going to let Ed cum before he had his thick, purple cock buried in that sweet little virgin ass of his. And, oh boy, was he going to get it. The little alchemist was such a cock-tease, the only thing that he needed right now was a good, hard fucking. And the Lieutenant Colonel was the right one for the job.

Both is his hands shot down, one firmly circling around the base of his lover's erection, and the other squeezing where his balls connected his skin, thus preventing him from cumming. "R-roy!" Ed half moaned, half whined, panting almost uncontrollably. "Why d-did you stop?" The man between his knees smiled up at him with a seducing smile.

"I am the seme, and you haven't been given permission to cum yet, Edward-chan." Ed cried out, and, with an amazing agility and strength that he never knew he had, somehow managed to lift his lover, push off the desk, and propel them both backwards towards the black leather couch. The back of Roy's knees hit the armrest and his eyes widened in surprise. As he fell back, Ed, pressed tightly against his chest, fell forward.

Ed firmly planted his hands on opposite sides of his dark-haired lover's head, holding himself up a ways from his face and upper body. When the taller man opened his eyes, not realizing when he closed them, he found himself staring straight into mischievous golden eyes. "Maybe you get to be seme," the younger boy started. "But I'm going to be on top."

Roy looked up at his serious face and let out a deep chuckle. Ed frowned down at him. He was trying to stay in control of the situation, but that wasn't going to happen if that bastard kept laughing at him. Looking back up at him, Roy craned his neck and laid a chaste kiss on the other boy's frowning lips. "Why the frown, Edward? Aren't you going to top me? Shouldn't you be teaching me a lesson by now?"

The blonde's frown deepened and he pressed his hips downward, rubbing against an equally hard and bare erection. Biting his bottom lip from the pleasurable friction, he did his best to smirk down at his lover. "You're so h-hard, Roy-baby," he purred. "So hard for me." Standing, he moved around the couch and encouraged Roy to stand as well.

Before he had the chance to push the dark-haired man back down further, said man lifted the cushions and pushed back the coffee table, unfolding a Hide-A-Bed. Edward raised an eyebrow. "I guess it is true that you're prepared for almost anything," he commented offhandedly.

Roy smirked and grabbed Ed's wrist, hauling him down on the makeshift bed. "Hands and knees, Full Metal," he whispered. "I promise to make it as painless as I can." As Ed situated himself, Roy jumped up and got into the third drawer of his desk, pulling out tube of edible cherry lube and flavored condom. Always prepared and all... Walking quickly back to the bed, he stopped a moment to admire the view.

Ed was on the bed, doggie-style, with his legs and muscular thighs parted. The dark-haired man behind him had a very good view of the flawless peach globes and the pink, puckered hole, and he found himself actually drooling a little bit. Just looking at it made Roy Jr. jump excitedly. Licking his lips hungrily, the Lt. Col. rubbed his free hand once over his arousal, silently promising him that he would get to have some fun after a moment.

Ed could feel Roy's gaze on him and turned his head around, blushing cutely. "Can you not stare like that?" he asked, turning his head away and squeezing his thighs together. Crawling next to him, he breathed gently in Ed's ear, "But, baby, you look good enough to eat."

Licking his lips once more, he gently ran his hand over his lover's shoulders, following the curve. When he slid into the small of his back, Ed's breath hitched slightly. Chuckling quietly, Roy climbed down the bed to kneel between the tight legs of the small blonde boy. Leaning in, he kissed one blemish-free cheek, then the other. "Relax and spread your legs, baby," he purred, flipping the cap of the lube open and placing the condom on the other side of the bed.

After a moment of hesitation, Ed complied, slowly loosening the tenseness in his legs and allowing his lover to spread his legs wider. Squirting a glop on his fingers, a thought came to him, causing him to chuckle. "Well, now, Edward, I suppose you have every right tell me to kiss your ass from now on. I find I enjoy it."

The blonde blushed more, bending his head down. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed a pillow that had majically appeared, and buried his face. Behind him, Roy gently kissed the inner thigh of his right leg, licking upward, but avoiding his genitals. As he worked to a peachy cheek, he rubbed his fingers together, warming the lube, and spread it over Ed's tight hole and the surrounding area, dropping the lube just within arms reach.

The Full Metal Alchemist gasped as the warming liquid touched his most intimate part. He was even more surprised, however, when he felt something else. As a shuddering moan wormed its way from his throat and into the pillow, he realized that the only thing it could be was Roy's tongue. "Fucking hell!" he whimpered, thinking about how the last man he would expect to like other men was currently rimming him.

His breath quickened and Roy held his hips firmly, licking the lubed hole. The Flame Alchemist flicked his tongue around the tight pucker, and a drop of pre-cum dripped from Ed's engorged member onto the bed as he pushed as far back as the restricting hands would let him. "Roy," he moaned, "T-that feels so good."

Continuing to lick up the cherry treat, the taller boy rejoiced in the fact that that would not be the only 'cherry' he would be having tonight. Oh, boy, was he going to make his new lover moan and cry out for more. Starting right about now...

And, sure enough, as his tongue pushed past the ring of muscle, Ed threw his head back and let out a throaty moan. Roy thrust in a few more times, before he decided he should start properly stretching the blonde. "You taste good, baby," Roy said, pulling back his tongue and leaning back. "Now, I need you to do exactly what I say, okay?" Ed nodded his head a little. "You mean like I always have to anyways?" he asked breathlessly. Roy chuckled and licked his asscheek one more time.

"Now," he instructed, "I want you to reach up with your right arm and grip the edge of the bed and scoot up a little bit." The blonde slowly complied, sliding on his knees until his head was a few inches from the edge. "Stop there and reach down with your left hand and grab a hold of yourself, baby."

At this command, Ed's breath caught in his throat. This should've been so awkward, but somehow, it was so fucking kinky, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard. He shakily reached down and grabbed a hold of his arousal loosely. In this position, he was unable to keep himself up on his arms, forcing him to rest his head on the pillow, face towards the desk he had recently gotten a blowjob on.

"Remember, you are still not allowed to cum, Eddie. I want you to rub the head with your thumb, baby, and I'm going to prepare you, okay?" Ed somehow managed to nod as he started rubbing the head of his erection in a circular motion. He gritted his teeth and teased his member while his lover started to prepare him.

Roy picked up the lube lying next to one of Ed's legs and opened it once more. Generously coating three fingers, he smeared more on the blonde's love-hole. He shifted a bit so he was more on Ed's side than behind him, giving him a good view of the shorter boy stroking himself. He thought he at least deserved that, since his own throbbing cock was uncomfortably hard between his own legs, being neglected.

Carefully circling the pucker, Roy slid one finger in slowly. Ed pushed back slightly, surprising Roy. He pulled his finger out and spanked the peach cheeks, startling the boy. "You are so fucking dirty, Edward! You want this so bad, don't you, you naughty slut!" Ed whimpered and pushed his ass back. "Hurry, Roy, please!" he whined, his hand tightening on his cock.

This time, since his lover was so eager, Roy pushed in two fingers slowly, pumping them in and out of the body. The blonde gasped a bit, out of surprise, not pain. His fingers tightened a bit more on his erection and he let out a mewling sound. His dark-haired lover groaned out, his eyes glued to the boy stroking himself. Scissoring his fingers, he could hardly wait until his subordinate was properly prepared. The heat, just surrounding his fingers was so intense.

Clenching his teeth and steeling his resolve, he continued, slipping one last finger in with the other two. From this finger, Ed didn't feel pain, just a bit of uncomfortableness. His mind was focused souly on the pleasure on his cock, what he could feel from the fingers inside him, and the perverted part of him that was turned on by the fact that Roy was watching him jack off.

After scissoring his three fingers a few more times, Roy reached up and stroked Ed's bare shoulder. "Edward, cover your mouth, baby," he commanded. The panting blonde looked at him questioningly, but did as he was told and breathed into the pillow. The Flame Alchemist coated his fingers once more with the lube before reaching into his lover once again, this time with one goal in mind.

The pillow didn't do much to stop the scream of ecstasy that escaped Ed's lips, making the other man glad his room was proficient in silencing loud noises. His status warranted its fair share of yelling, and was built accordingly. This made it that much easier to hear the vocalizations of his uke, as long as he kept him quiet enough that people didn't suspect something was wrong and come investigate.

Pulling his fingers almost all the way out, a lazy smile appeared on Roy's face as he gazed down at the shorter boy. Pulling his face inches away from the pillow, Ed seemed to be trying to say something, but only a gargling sound came from his throat, earning a chuckle from his lover. "This," the older man explained, pressing in deeply again, "is your prostate."

As his digits hit the gland again, Ed bucked off the bed, another gargled sound coming from him. "Pillow," the blonde was chastised lightly. The Full Metal Alchemist coughed and cleared his throat loudly before the other could push his fingers back in. "R-roy," Ed whispered. Looked down at his lover's face Roy gasped a bit.

The look on Ed's face alone almost made him cum, even with no stimulation of his penis. It was exactly the look he had been waiting for four years to see. The blonde was still technically a minor, but as a State Alchemist, he was actually legal in the eyes of the law. The look Ed had was one of clear lust, need, and want. It made Roy feel less like a pedophile.

Pulling out his fingers, the raven-haired man swooped down, kissing Ed with all the passion he had. Groaning into Ed's mouth once, he pulled away and pulled Ed's pillow from him. The Flame Alchemist laid down on his back in the opposite direction, propping his head up with the pillow. Reaching out next to himself, he groped for the condom. Smiling as he found it, he quickly ripped it open with his teeth, and unrolled it skillfully over his engorged member.

Grabbing the lube, he squirted more onto his hand, rubbing it up and down his length, watching the oblivious blonde. Ed's eyes were closed as he continued to stroke himself. After a very short moment, Roy knew if this kept up they were both going to cum prematurely. There was going to be none of that.

Reaching over, he gently smacked one butt cheek again. "Sit up, Eddie," he said huskily. "I though you were going to be on top, baby?" At that, the blonde snapped up, releasing his leaking cock, and crawled toward the other man. Throwing one leg over Mustang's lap, the younger boy straddled his hips, rubbing the taller boy's cock in the cleft of his ass teasingly.

Roy gritted his teeth and reached up, grabbing a handful of blonde hair. He forcefully pulled Ed's smirking face down to meet his, their lips meeting once again. The seme's free hand reached behind his lover, gripping his own cock and leading it to the puckered entrance of the shorter boy. Making sure it would go in for the blonde, Roy released Ed's hair, laying back down on the bed and looking expectantly up at him.

"This is the part where you ride me," he whispered lustfully. Ed moaned quietly at the other's dirty mouth and slowly started to lower himself down. Roy, despite what he said, took a hold of the slim hips and helped him go slowly. Ed's breath hitched as the head went in, followed by a pained whimper as the rest started to push past the tight ring of muscle. With shaky arms, the blonde slapped the helping hands from his hips, slamming himself down.

Roy's eyes widened and he threw his head back at the tight, constricting heat that was surrounding his cock. He was incoherent for a good half-minute before he remembered his uke. His head snapped back up, and his heart wrenched in his chest at the sight of his little lover. Ed, panting harshly, had sweat and tears streaking his face, and Roy was sure he felt a little liquid on his thighs that wasn't lube.

Pushing himself to his elbows, Roy used one arm to pull the boy to his chest. Ed, having seen the look of bliss on the elder boy's face, tried to move, blocking out the pain he felt, eager to please. The dark-haired man wouldn't release him. Roy just held him in his arms until the tears stopped, and a good couple of minutes after that.

"Edward-chan," the dark-haired man murmured. "Are you alright, baby?" He was surprised when he almost got a fist in the face. The little blonde fireball growled up at him, "Move, asshole!"

The blonde shook his hips slightly with impatience while his dark-haired lover tried not to hurt him. "But, Ed," Roy started, only to be cut off by a hard kiss. When big, watery golden eyes looked up and into his, he knew he'd never let the little blonde leave him. "Roy," Edward whispered, letting down his touch facade. "P-please. It hurts. Just move. Make me feel better."

The dark-haired man leaned down and gently kissed his lover's forehead, reaching between their stomachs to grip a hold of the wilted arousal. Alternating between teasing and tight strokes, the older man tenderly lifted the blonde off his lap a few inches, bringing him down slowly. Ed buried his face in the sweaty chest of his lover and reminded himself to breathe, glad of the distracting touches.

"Don't cry baby," he whispered. "I'll make you feel good." He gently leaned up, kissing away the tears of his lover. "Forget what I said earlier, Edward, and let _me_ take care of _you_." The blonde took a deep breath and nodded.

Slowly, making sure he had complete control of the situation, Roy thrust hard into Ed, hitting his prostate with dead accuracy. Ed's back arched like a taut bowstring, his mouth open in a silent scream. As his gland was continuously pummeled, drool pooled in the corner of his mouth, finally breaking free to run in a thin stream down his neck.

Thrusting so very hard into the lithe frame of his uke, so quickly, so pleasurably, Roy could feel his end approaching, but he refused to accept that pleasure before his lover, who did so much for him. Roy breathed in deeply, hips still thrusting and relaxed his body, trying to prolong the impending orgasm. Tightening his grip on Ed's arousal, his hand sped quickly over it, wanting nothing more than to give his caring uke the best orgasm of his life.

Ed's eyes had rolled to the back of his head, his hands clenched into fists. He couldn't form even one word to tell his seme how incredible he was making him feel. All he could do was sit there and make lewd sex noises. The ravenette was hitting his prostate and every time he saw stars and his vision turned white. He would do anything, _anything_ for Roy to make love to him again and again and again.

He could feel a familiar tightness coiling itself tightly in the pit of his belly, threatening to burst. He struggled to get the words out to the older man. "C-close...," he managed to get out. The seme kept up his vigorous pace, leaning down and giving Edward a passionate, loving kiss. "Together then," he whispered, nuzzling his neck.

Edward cried out, his cock exploding his warm cum all over his and Roy's chest, getting some on his face and Roy's hand, while his seme bit his lip hard, cumming deep inside his younger lover, thin rivulets of blood running down his chin in an effort to prevent his pleasured groans.

The small blonde collapsed onto his lover's chest, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. "T-that was…" he couldn't form the words to describe the feelings his superior awakened in him with their moment of passion. He had never felt anything like this, and he wasn't sure he wanted just one night.

Roy, panting just as harshly, gently stroked his uke's head, laying him down gently beside him., pulling out as easily as he could. "Love you, baby," he whispered to his sleepy lover. The blonde looked back up at him with hopeful eyes and he smiled lightly. "We'll talk more after a bit. Let me clean us up, then we can nap for a bit."

Ed was more than happy to oblige, laying back and resting while he was gently cleaned by a warm rag Roy heated himself. As the ravenette lay back down and pulled the covers over them, Edward had to ask,

"Where does this leave us?"

Roy smiled, allowing the Fullmetal Alchemist to snuggle with him. "This leaves us with each other," he said, kissing the smaller one's forehead. "And you should see the infirmary. You're going to be very sore for about a week."


End file.
